Wild Rose
by Shan Duri-ma
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have another daughter, but the hate between her and Vegeta forces her to become a runaway. Chp 11 is up!
1. First Fight

Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters except for the obviously made up ones, cuz if I did I'd be living in a mansion and laughing at the rest of you.  
  
Author's Note: I actually haven't seen much into the series, I'm just writing on info from friends, other fics, wen sites etc. so if I get stuff feel free to inform me of my mistake, but don't be an ass in doing so. Thank you muchly.  
  
"BRA!! What are you doing in my room?!?" I screamed at my older sister. She wasn't that much older, just a little over a year, but I'm stronger than she could ever be. Strength is important in my family, all of us except my mother come from a race of powerful warriors: Sayans. Even though I am only a half-sayan, the need to fight flows through my veins.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Thong. I'm just looking for something to wear. Me and Marron are going to a club where some rock band is playing so I need something punkish." My sister, Bra replied as she tossed everything out of my closet and drawers. I hate my name, and I will change it as soon as I can without parental consent. My parent's had some fetish with naming their children after underclothes. Trunks was the oldest, then Bra, then me, and then Tighty-Whitey. I feel so sorry for my little brother, I mean, I thought my name was bad. At least he can shorten it to Ty, but you can't really shorten Thong.  
  
"Well you could have asked first."  
  
"You weren't home, besides, sisters always share clothes."  
  
"Why would I want to wear any of your clothes? They're all skanky and preppy." I said making a face. I was more into dark and baggy clothes. If I could I would burn everything pink and sparkly, but sadly that's a lot of crap to burn.  
  
"Excuse me but I do not dress skanky! Now what can I wear of yours?" she said, still sorting through piles of clothes.  
  
"Nothing, get out!"  
  
"As soon as I find an outfit. Hey what's this?" She said, holding up a small black book. "Ooooooooooh! Is it a list of guy's numbers?" she said teasingly.  
  
"Give it back!" I demanded.  
  
"Let's see who's in it!" she turned to the first page and her mocking grin disappeared from her face. "Poetry? How boring."  
  
"Give it to me right now! Then get the hell out of my room!"  
  
"You can't have it back until I find an outfit, and if you keep giving me that lip I'll tell dad and you'll be grounded." She said holding it away from me.  
  
"Please can I have my book back." I tried to keep under control, but my hands were clenching in rage.  
  
"Hold on I said! Do you not listen to anything I say? Well I guess I'll just take this shirt then. It was my favorite shirt, all black with fishnet sleeves that end in a ring around your middle finger.  
  
"No that's my favorite one!" I said, lunging for the shirt. My fingers closed around the dark fabric.  
  
"I won't wreck it, and it's just for one night." She said pulling it away. I pulled back, and we soon entered a tug-of-war for my shirt. Finally it ended when there was a loud ripping sound. My favorite shirt was ripped almost in half in the middle, horizontally. I looked at the frayed threads, and snapped.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" I screamed at the top of my voice.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU WRECKED YOUR SHIRT! AND IT WAS UGLY ANYWAY!"  
  
Her eyes widened as I grabbed the collar of her shirt with one hand and prepared to smash her hateful face in with my fist, when my father burst through the door, engulfed in rage, a mass of bulging muscles and popping veins. He pointed a shaky finger at me.  
  
"Let go of her right now, Thong!"  
  
I tossed her across the room, and she hit the wall with a loud thud, slid to the ground and started crying.  
  
My eyes burned with hellfire as I faced my dad, and said spitefully, "As you wish, dearest father."  
  
The air was thick with hatred –my hatred. My hatred for my sister, my hatred for my name, my hatred for the world, but most of all, my hatred for my father: Vegeta. 


	2. Second Family

"How dare you threaten Bra in such a way! She is your older sister! She deserves some respect, and so do I! Have you ever considered how you treat your family?! How do you think your sister feels when you threaten her like that?!" Vegeta lectured.  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED HOW YOU'VE TREATED ME?! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I FEEL?!!" I screamed at him, tears of rage forming in my eyes. I will not cry. I told myself. If I cry I will show weakness, and I must never do that. I will not cry I will not cry!  
  
My father quickly walked across the room and slapped me, just hard enough to knock me over and leave a painful red handprint on my face. Bra gasped with surprise, and so did I. In all my fifteen years, dad had never hit me, or any of us, except Trunks when they trained.  
  
I got up slowly, holding a hand to my stinging cheek. I looked into his black eyes, but there was nothing. No regret, no guilt, just that cold anger. "I hate you!" I said through clenched teeth, and then I ran past him out of my room. He grabbed my arm but I pulled away and ran downstairs, out of the house, and then flew away. It was only then that the burning tears tore out of my eyes and disappeared in the rushing air. I knew exactly where I was going.  
  
At least I'm welcome somewhere. I thought as I continued my flight.  
  
I hesitated before knocking on the door. Maybe I should just go home, I thought. But mom won't be back for a while, and I don't want to see Dad until she's back. What if he hits me again?  
  
With my mind made, I knocked gently on the door. I thought no one had heard me so I was about to knock again when Chi-chi opened the door. She was scrubbing a plate with a cloth, she always seemed to be cleaning.  
  
"Oh Thong! How nice to see you! Aah!" she shrieked and dropped the plate. It shattered on the ground. "Your face! What happened!"  
  
"My f-father… he hit me." I replied numbly. She gasped and then wrapped her arms around me. I was warmed by her comfort, and then I burst into tears once more.  
  
"You poor child! Come inside and you can tell Goku." She led me inside where Goku and Goten were standing in the kitchen. They had knocked over a chair in their surprise when they heard the plate shatter.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with Thong?" Goten asked, puzzled. He was about the same age as Trunks, a little younger.  
  
"That no good father of hers hurt her!" Chi-chi said angrily as she turned my head so they could see the red mark, which was starting to fade.  
  
"It was worse before." I mumbled.  
  
"What?! Vegeta hit you?" Goku was shocked. "I mean, I know that he has a temper, but I never thought he would purposely hurt one of his children."  
  
Chi-chi sat me down and I told them what had happened. At the end, I said, "I never want to see him again. I know he's my dad but I still hate him."  
  
"Oh come on, he's probably feeling sorry right now." Goku always tried to see the positive side of things. "Why don't you go and take a rest in Goten's bed, and when you're feeling better I'm pretty sure Vegeta will have calmed down by then. If he's seen the error of his ways once before, he'll do it again. Just forget about the whole incident."  
  
Chi-chi took me to Goten's room and tucked me in. I know I was old enough to care for myself, but her caring made me feel so much better. "You know you're always welcome here." She said as she smoothed down my spiky black hair. "If anything like this happens again, just come over, no matter what time it is. If you want to, I'm pretty sure I could convince Goku to let you live with us."  
  
"No that's okay, I'm pretty sure this won't happen again. But thank you… for everything."  
  
"Alright, just rest up, and if you're hungry when you wake, I'll save some food for you." She kissed my forehead and then closed the door behind her. She was like a second mother to me, always so kind…  
  
I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, where all my problems seemed to dissipate. But way in the back of my mind, I knew that my problems were just starting. 


	3. Confessions

When I woke up, it was around midnight. I heard low voices and saw a dim light in the kitchen, so I got up and opened the door. Chi-chi and Goku were sitting, drinking coffee and talking.  
  
"Oh hey Thong, we were just talking about you." Goku said. I thought they would be talking about me.  
  
"Are you hungry dear?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"No that's okay, I think I'll just go home now, my mom should be there. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, but if anything like this happens again, just come see me okay?"  
  
"Okay Goku, thank you." I hugged both of them goodbye, and then walked out the door.  
  
It was a little cold, but the cool wind felt good against my skin as I flew back home. The door was locked, so I opened it with the key I always had on me. It was dark and quiet inside, so I thought my parents had gone to bed. Not wanting to wake my mom up to talk to her, I decided to go to my room and write in my journal, or maybe another poem. Or maybe sleep would be better, dreams are so much better than reality, sometimes even nightmares are too.  
  
When I opened the door, I saw a shadowy figure quickly stand up. Instinctively I backed up, prepared for an attack, when I realized with a sigh of relief that it was just my mom, Bulma.  
  
"Are you okay honey?" she asked as she came over to me. "Your father and Bra told me all that had happened, Ty said he didn't really know what was going on. You know how he hides when your father gets angry. Of course their story was a little one-sided, so I decided to wait until you came home. And don't worry, Chi-chi called me on my cell to tell me where you were. Did he hurt you badly?" she fussed over me like a hen, trying to look for cuts or bruises. The red mark on my cheek was completely gone.  
  
"I'm fine mom really, I just never thought he would do something like that. It was more shock than pain. But really, I'm okay."  
  
I went and sat down on my bed. My clothes were still all over the floor, and a couple pictures fell down when I threw Bra against the wall. Oops. My mom sat down beside me and I told her my side of the story.  
  
When I was finished, she said, "Well I'll talk to your father, and then we'll just forget about this whole incident. Just try to remember that he went through a lot of stuff when he was younger, much worse than what you've gone through."  
  
"Well he doesn't have to take it our on me." I sulked.  
  
"That's true, and it wasn't fair at all."  
  
"I still hate him." I said and started to pick my things off the floor.  
  
She started to help me and then said something very surprising. "When you say that, it's almost as if you're looking in a mirror. You're more like him than you want to think, and not just on the outside." She said that because I was the only child with my father's spiky black hair, a very common trait among sayans. Both my brothers had purple hair, and Bra had blue hair like mom. I only got one thing from my mom, her pretty blue eyes. People at school used to compare me to my sister, and of course I was the ugly duckling. My mom said that I could be equally beautiful, if not more, if I just tried. But that takes effort, a lot of effort. So looking like my dad isn't really a good thing if you are a girl.  
  
"You both act and think exactly the same. You both want to be the strongest, and you can't stand it when you lose. Both of you are so very determined to be the best, and you're just obstacles to one another. That's why you hate each other so much."  
  
"How can I be an obstacle to dad, I mean he's a lot stronger than me. I'm not even a super sayan."  
  
"Have you ever thought why he doesn't train you?" my mom asked, and I shook my head. "He realizes your potential, and he's worried."  
  
"That I'll be stronger than him?" I was so confused. Could she be saying the truth?  
  
"Well that too. But he's really worried that you'll let your powers control you, or you'll become overconfident and become seriously hurt. It happened to him, so he doesn't want you to make the same mistakes. Just think about what I said okay?" With that she hugged me and left.  
  
I stretched out on my bed and thought about our conversation. Could I really be stronger than dad someday? Can I really defeat him? No, she's probably just trying to make me feel better, but I wonder… 


	4. Midnight Visitors

The next day, silence loomed over the house. Even the phone was quiet, it only rang once or twice, when normally it would be alive with activity. Of course, most of those calls were for Bra, seeing as my only friend was a girl named Saria. I told her what had happened on MSN, and we got into another of many discussions on how parents are so unfair, life sucks, so do preps, yada yada yada. Then she told me that her family was leaving for the rest of the summer, and this time they were dragging her along with them. Great, I'm all by myself this summer. Thong Briefs against the world. Fun.  
  
That night, Trunks came to visit and spend the night. Mom had invited him to cheer everyone up. Trunks was one of the very few people I really liked, he was everything a big brother should be. Every time he spent the night, he would come up to my room at midnight and give me a present, like a c.d or chocolate. When he came that night, he had brotherly advice to give me.  
  
"I heard what happened between you and Dad," he said. "I really wish I could've come sooner, but I've been so busy with school and all." Trunks was in college, taking summer classes in business and technology so he could run Capsule corp., my grandfather's company.  
  
"Yeah well, shit happens. If Dad hates me, so what." I said.  
  
"Dad doesn't hate you, he flipped, that's all. Even if he did hate you, you wouldn't be the first. Dad's just not a very lovable guy."  
  
"No really?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe if you got to know him, you'll see that he's a really great guy. You have a lot in common."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well. uh.. You're both bent on destruction."  
  
"What a wonderful quality we can share. I know! We could have father daughter discussions on how to take over the universe!"  
  
"You're such a great kid." Trunks laughed and ruffled my hair.  
  
"Hey! My hair is retarded enough without you having to mess it up! And I'm not a kid!"  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry!" He said in a baby voice and flicked my nose. I whacked him with a pillow at him and knocked him flat. "Wow, you're getting pretty strong! Maybe you should enter in the tournament that's coming up. I'm going, and everyone else too. It'll be like a reunion!"  
  
"Okay I'll think about it, but who's gonna help me train? You have to train and go to school, and Goku will be busy with his family. How am I going to be a super-sayan all by myself?"  
  
"Did they give you those really boring talks about goals in school?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well you should set a goal for yourself, and work hard to reach it. You can do anything if you are determined enough."  
  
"You sound like a teacher," I said and made a face.  
  
"Well that's what big brothers are for. And if you're ever in doubt, or you need a boost to help you achieve your goal, just hold this and think about what I've said." He pressed something cold and hard into my hand.  
  
I looked at the shiny gold object and gasped. "Trunks! This is the medal you one from your first tournament! I can't have it, you treasure it so much."  
  
"Keep it to remind you of everything I've told you please. Besides, I was short on cash so I could buy you anything, and I hate asking Mom for money. Thank god Bra doesn't know about this, or else I'd be living on the streets! Just make sure you don't lose it okay?"  
  
"I promise, thank you so much Trunks!" I gave him a big hug and almost crushed his ribs. I couldn't help it, I hadn't been so happy in a very long time.  
  
"Oh god, you could win the tournament just by hugging them. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I shut the door behind him, turned off the lights and crawled into bed, but I was too excited to sleep. A few minutes later there was another soft knock on my door. I threw off my covers and walked to answer it. "What do you want now Trunks, a goodnight kiss?" I said teasingly. When I turned on the lights and opened the door, I blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, hi Dad."  
  
"I've come to have a father daughter discussion on how to take over the universe."  
  
I blushed deeper and asked, "You were listening?"  
  
He nodded. "But really, I've come to apologize. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."  
  
Dad apologizing? What has he been smoking?"  
  
"And I want to train you for the tournament. You're old enough for the youth category, but I'm sure you would do well in the adult."  
  
Okay, I'm really scared.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! Honestly, I believe you have the potential to be one of the strongest, next to me."  
  
"And Goku."  
  
"Yes, and Kakarot," Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "But what do you say about training with me for the tournament?" "As long as I get to hurt people I'm all for it."  
  
"That's the spirit! Now get some sleep, I want you up and ready in five hours!"  
  
I groaned. 


	5. Training

Chapter 5  
  
My alarm went off at a quarter to five. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, turning the sky a dusty rose colour. I got dressed, not bothering to shower. Then I went down to the kitchen and made some coffee. I gulped it down, not caring that it was searing my throat. I needed the caffeine  
  
I grabbed a cinnamon bun and walked out the back door, right into what felt like a brick wall.  
  
"You're five minutes late," Vegeta said.  
  
"The coffee maker lies to me. It said I was five minutes early. That bastard. Besides, what difference does five minutes make?" I replied groggily.  
  
"The difference is that you can defeat your opponent in five minutes, or he can defeat you."  
  
Yay my first lesson of the day, wait no, the second. The first is never trust the coffee maker's clock, it lies. Here comes the second question: "What if your opponent is a girl?"  
  
"Why do you ask such stupid questions? A girl shouldn't be in a fight anyway!"  
  
"What?! I'm a girl, Eighteen is a girl, Chi-chi is a girl! And all of us are stronger than most people!" I retorted.  
  
"Well, uh, that's not what I meant really. You see, none of you are really girlish compared to your mother or Bra."  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A BOY?"  
  
"No no! It's just- nevermind. Let's just start your training." He walked towards the training building my grandfather built and rebuilt many times for him. I followed, grumbling about his insults to feminism. "The first thing you need to work on is getting your body in shape. So first you can do 50 laps around this room, and after each lap I will increase the gravity by one. Get going!"  
  
"Can you put on 'Rocky' music? Maybe 'Eye of the Tiger'?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You're no fun," I muttered.  
  
Thankfully I was an okay runner, but it wasn't a particularly enjoyable thing, especially when you're on your last lap, weighed down by 50 times the earth's gravity. I remained standing until the very end, when I collapsed and panted for breath.  
  
"D .dying. nice floor. cozy.mmm."  
  
Vegeta nudged me with his foot. "Get up, it's time to do some weightlifting. Don't just lie there!"  
  
"Floor comfy!" I growled at him. Then he started to drag me, so I tried to cling desperately to the smooth, cold surface I was sprawled across. My hands squeaked all the way, and I whined. "No! Floor! I love you! Don't leave me! Waaaaaaaa haaaaaaa!"  
  
"All right, we'll start you at 1000 pounds. Now lift! I said lift! Your veins are bulging but you're not lifting. Why is that?"  
  
"Maybe the caffeine hasn't kicked in yet, or maybe it could be that A TON IS A LOT FOR SOMEONE JUST STARTING!" I screamed at him. Just then I felt a surge of energy go through my body, and I lifted the weights high above my head with ease. "It was the caffeine."  
  
"Caffeine gives you extra strength?" Vegeta gave me a puzzled expression.  
  
"And sugar, it's what gives us teenage girls so much energy! Now let's work out! Weeeeeeee!"  
  
Yes my father was very confused, but who isn't confused by the average girl? We trained until 6:30 p.m, and then we came inside to eat dinner. Ty came running, tears streaming down his face, and he hugged my legs.  
  
"What's the matter Ty?" I said stroking his dark blue hair.  
  
"Y-you were so b-busy you d-didn't make me breakfast or l-lunch, so B-bra had to cook!"  
  
"Oh dear! Are you dizzy? Does your stomach hurt?"  
  
"No, but it was really really icky!"  
  
"Well at least you're not literally poisoned." I looked and practically saw steam coming out of Bra's ears. "Hey, it could be worse, Dad could've cooked."  
  
"Yeah I remember when he made some casserole stuff that was lumpy and was all the different colours of the rainbow, and it smelled like onions and rotten eggs and an outhouse all in one, and it tasted like dead fish and Bra's hairspray and how outhouses smell and-"  
  
"Okay! Please don't remind me, or I'll dream of some lumpy rainbow monster that's trying to eat me, or even worse, trying to get me to eat it!"  
  
He laughed and then we raided the fridge to see what we could cook up. Ty loved to cook with me, and I'll admit I enjoyed it too. Us sayans have huge appetites, so after half an hour the fridge was completely empty, and dirty dishes were lying everywhere. I cleaned those up so Mom wouldn't scream when she came home, then I went straight to bed. Today became routine for almost a week, but later on I started sparring and building up my technique. I never really got a chance to learn how to do energy blasts, because on the sixth day of training, something happened.  
  
AN: Okay so that chappy was kinda happy and weird but blame it on the caffeine. Anyhoo, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. Byes! 


	6. Sickness and Rage

AN: This chapter is kinda long, but it's really exciting I promise! Please review when you're done! Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean you can't train today?!" Vegeta screamed at me.  
  
"I mean I'm so sick I can't move. Quick! Pass me that bucket!"  
  
Vegeta watched with anger and disgust as I puked my guts out for the fifth time in the last hour. I felt so dizzy, weak and tired, but every time I tried to sleep I would vomit again. My arms and head felt heavier than lead, and I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. I was shivering and sweating at the same time, and it hurt to breathe.  
  
Mom took my temperature, and gasped when it read 103 degrees. "Her temperature went up four degrees in the last 20 minutes. Vegeta, she needs a doctor right now!"  
  
"Nonsense! She's fine. She just needs a senzu bean and she'll be ready to train again."  
  
"We already tried giving her a senzu bean, but she immediately threw it up! How can you even think about training when her life is at stake? Bra! Call the doctor and tell him to hurry!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Mikashi was at my bedside, taking my temperature, checking my blood pressure, and listening to my heartbeat. After my examination, he concluded that I had a bad case of food poisoning.  
  
"Since she can't take any pills, inject her with one of these every two hours," he pulled a large needle out of his bag and filled it with a milky fluid. "It will bring down her fever and help her sleep. If her condition worsens in the next hour, take her to an emergency room." Then he stuck the needle in my arm, pushed the plunger, and instantly I felt ice travel up my arm and through my veins. Fevered sleep came over me, and I welcomed it with gratefulness.  
  
* * *  
  
My sleep was full of drug and fever induced dreams, dreams full of places and people I didn't recognize, but when I woke up, the memories faded with the setting sun. I looked over and saw my father sitting in a chair across the room. I tried to sit up on my elbow, but then collapsed.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just really weak, and I think my stomach disappeared. Wait, it made a noise, so it's still there. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"The doctor gave your mother a sedative and she went to bed. She was almost hysterical after you fell asleep. Ty is sleeping and Bra went to a friend's house." Vegeta walked over and took my temperature. "You're almost back to normal now. It's time to train now."  
  
"What?! You can't possibly expect me to train! I can barely move!" I protested.  
  
"Then take this senzu bean, it's the last one." He handed me a little yellow object.  
  
"Dad, this is a jellybean." I gave him a very puzzled expression.  
  
"Eat it!" he demanded. A strange light flashed in his eyes. Not wanting to anger him, I ate the candy. It was hard to chew and swallow, and it felt like a lead weight in my shrunken stomach. "Now get up!"  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"Get up now!" Vegeta grabbed my arm and dragged me out of bed. I tried to stand, but my numb legs buckled under me. He caught me before I hit the floor, and then he half dragged me out of my room and down the hall. I tried to get my legs to cooperate, but they could only stumble and drag. I felt like a baby trying to take its first steps with a walker. When we reached the stairs, I almost fell forward from the wave of dizziness that hit me.  
  
We continued our half-dragging half-stumbling movements until we reached the training capsule. Vegeta let me go and I sagged against the wall in respite.  
  
"Now attack me!" He said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Realizing that my father had truly gone crazy, I summoned up all my strength and charged. He sidestepped and struck my back, causing me to crash to the floor. I tried to get up when he walked over and kicked me sharply in my side, and I cried out in pain.  
  
"You musn't show your pain. Defend yourself!" He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and stood me up against the wall. He began throwing punches, which I tried to dodge and block, but he was too fast and the blows came raining down.  
  
Lights exploded in my head, but I didn't feel the pain, I didn't feel anything.  
  
Is this what dying is like? Am I dying?  
  
My thoughts of death were broken and the numbness lifted when I felt myself flying through the air and slamming into the wall, finally to land in a broken heap on the floor. I thought every bone in my body was shattered by the impact, but I slowly got to my knees and touched my face. One eye was completely swollen shut, and there was blood. Lots of blood, from my nose and mouth.  
  
I was vaguely aware of a bright flash and rolled out of the way just before an energy blast blackened the space I recently vacated. More blasts came, and I rolled away from them, until Vegeta finally managed to land one right in the middle of my back. It was just a small blast, but it still incinerated a hole in my clothes and scorched my flesh.  
  
Vegeta walked over, grabbed a handful of my hair, and dragged me to my feet. I cried out again. I saw a burning hate in his ebony eyes, much like that one day the previous week. "You're pitiful," he spat and then threw me into another wall. I felt the metal dent where I hit, and all the air was forced from my lungs along with a scarlet stream of blood from my mouth. I collapsed again, then still bent over I stood up. I was panting for air, and I wiped the blood away from my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked up and to my horror saw Vegeta charging up for another blast, a very large one by the way he was straining.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME KAKAROT!" he screamed and released the stored energy in a white stream tinged with blue.  
  
I barely had time to realize that not only was my father crazy, he was delusional. He thought that I was his arch-adversary: Goku. Then from somewhere deep inside my battered body, I felt a deep rage boil to the surface and envelope me. Without thinking I stretched my arms in front of me and met his blast with an even more powerful one. I could see the look of surprise written across his face just before my retaliatory blast sent him flying.  
  
Although I couldn't see myself, I felt it. I knew from the powerful energy surging through me that my hair had turned blonde, and my eyes a bright teal colour: The characteristics of a super sayan.  
  
When people are exerting high amounts of energy, they usually have a coloured aura surrounding them. Vegeta's was blue.  
  
Mine was black.  
  
AN: Have fun? Yea I'll probably write lots soon cuz I'm grounded, so review and read my other stuff it's good too I swear. 


	7. Runaway

Chapter 7  
  
AN: My faithful reviewer anime-girl mika is confused about Thong's black aura. So I'll explain my theory of why the energy auras are different colours in this chapter, and continue the story of course.  
  
As I stood there, glaring evilly at my father, Vegeta, I could physically feel the anger and black hatred pumping out of my heart and coursing through my body. Maybe that was why my aura was black, and maybe Goku's was yellow because he was such a warm, loving person, and Vegeta's was blue because he was so cold and ruthless. Mine was black because I was filled with it. My world was black: the depression, the anger, even happiness seemed to have a black undertone. I was the black sheep amidst all the white, fighting against the world. And now the source of my blackness: Vegeta.  
  
"You," I pointed an accusing finger at him, much like he did that day when he hit me. "You are the reason for the hate which burns inside me. All the years of neglect, hate, and anger, then that day you hit me, and now this."  
  
Vegeta laughed a cold, cruel laugh. "Perfect, you're perfect! Now you know what true power is! You have become a super-sayan, and now we will defeat Kakarot together, as father and daughter! Think about it, as the two strongest beings, we could rule the universe and have whatever we want. Your idea of universal domination doesn't have to be a joke, it could be a reality!"  
  
He laughed again, and I blanched with horror. "It wasn't me who was sick, it was you all along. How could you think such things? How could you do this to your daughter, to your own flesh and blood? How could you manipulate me into becoming a monster, a tool of destruction? HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO YOU?!" I shouted at him, hot tears streaming down my face. "I AM NOT A SAYAN, I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, AND I'M NOT YOU!"  
  
Behind me, I heard a blood curdling scream, and then a loud thunk as whoever screamed hit the floor. I turned and gasped when I saw the blue haired woman crumpled on the cold ground. "Mother!" I called and ran to her side. I sighed with relief when I realized she had just fainted.  
  
Picking up her limp form, I turned once more to my father. "Mark my words father," I spat. "The next time you see me, I will either be a lifeless corpse, or I will make sure my face will be the last image your eyes behold." With that said, I walked out of the training capsule back to my home. Wrong, it will never be home again, I thought.  
  
I went upstairs and put my mother gently on her bed. Then I walked to my room and changed into normal clothes. Then I stuffed most of my remaining clothes and necessities in a duffel bag. I reached under my mattress and grabbed my life's savings out of the hole I had ripped. I also took my black notebook and the medal Trunks had given me, and then I took a family photo out of a frame, folded it and placed it inside my notebook. Acting on a second thought, I ripped out Vegeta's face, took out my lighter and burned the photo scrap. Double checking to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything, I then walked out of my room.  
  
I went down to the kitchen and filled the empty space in my bag with food. I was almost out the front door when I heard a faint sniffling sound. "Ty." I murmured. Following my little brother's whimpers, I found him hidden in the closet, huddled in a blanket. "Oh Ty!" I embraced him, and stroked his dark blue hair. "Don't worry, everything's fine now. Dad won't hurt you, and even if he does, tell Goku and I'll find you."  
  
"B-but where are you going?" He looked up at me with his tear-stained face.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Even if I did know, I couldn't tell you. I'm never coming back, so you have to be strong now." I fished in my bag for a bit, and then pulled out the medal. I pressed it into Ty's hands and kissed his forehead. "Hold this when you're scared, sad or lonely. Promise not to lose it, and don't show it to anyone, especially Daddy."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You're a good boy, and I'm going to miss you. Don't forget your big sis, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I love you Thong." He burst into tears again and wrapped his arms around my neck.  
  
"I love you too, Ty. And tell Mom and Bra I love them too, and don't forget Trunks. I have to go now. Bye."  
  
Struggling to control my own tears, I picked up my bag and walked out the front door. I flew up into the air and took one last look at the house I grew up in. Little did I know that most of my growing up would be done away from home during the next couple of weeks. Flying through the air away from my family, I thought about what comes next.  
  
Where to now? I can't go to Goku and Chi-chi's, I can't stay with Trunks, or Krillin, or any of them. I'd be too easy to find. I guess I'm on my own now. Good job, Thong. Now I'm a runaway, a fugitive. I have to forget my past and start worrying about the present, and probably the future. I'll have to change my name too.  
  
I started to feel weak and tired, so I landed in a clearing in a forest and made camp. I drank from the nearby pond, ate some food, and then settled down to sleep. The sun was just peeping over the horizon, and before I closed my eyes I thought, Not only dawns a new day, but for me a new life dawns as well.  
  
AN: Yea I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but it's better than nothing right? Well I hope you enjoyed it, and review, and keep checking back cuz I'll try to write more soon even though I have to work lots to get money for school, but I promise I'll try! 


	8. Thievery

I was woken by a faint ruffling noise, and hushed voices. Resisting the urge to open my eyes or move, I lay still, feinting sleep. With alert ears I picked out a whispered conversation.  
  
"Hurry Kero, before she wakes up!" The voice was that of a little girl, probably the same age as Ty.  
  
"Don't worry, if she wakes up we'll just run. And it doesn't look like she's very strong." The second voice belonged to a teenage boy.  
  
"Hurry, I'm hungry!"  
  
"Hold on Nia, I'm almost done. Hey, what's this? A diary? No, a bunch of stupid poems, and a picture. Must be this girl's family."  
  
"Does she have a mommy and a daddy?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Well I think that's her mom, she kinda looks familiar, but I don't see her dad."  
  
"Maybe he's gone, like our daddy."  
  
"Maybe. Well I got everything, so let's go."  
  
"Kero! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" he exclaimed in surprise as I grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"What are you doing with my stuff?!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Stealing it, what else?" he smirked, then tore away from my grasp. He scooped up the little girl and ran off.  
  
He's pretty fast, I thought. But I'm faster. I grabbed my almost empty bag and took off after him. I saw his startled face as he looked behind and saw me gaining on him. With an extra burst of speed I caught up to him, but instead of grabbing the duffel bag he put my stolen things in, I tore his little sister from his arms.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
"Nia! Let her go!"  
  
"Not until you give me my stuff and apologize."  
  
"But we need this food! Our mom needs it too!"  
  
"I need that food too, and those clothes. Why would you steal my clothes anyway? They wouldn't fit you." I looked at his lean but muscular form. He was tall, with dark shaggy hair, and he was wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a dirty white men's tank shirt. His sister didn't look much cleaner, she had tangled brown hair, a too-big sweater, and a tattered skirt. Her shoes didn't match.  
  
"It's none of your business!"  
  
"What, you a cross-dresser in your spare time?"  
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything about me, about us! Now give me my sister!"  
  
"Well it wouldn't be very fair if you kept her and the food. I'd have nothing to eat. And if I kept her I could resort to cannibalism."  
  
"No Kero don't let her eat me!" the girl squealed and tried to kick me.  
  
"Fine take your stuff!" he tossed the bag up into a tree.  
  
"Give me my sister."  
  
"Where's my money?"  
  
"In the bag."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"No, it is!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Sighing in defeat, he tossed me my wallet. I checked to make sure everything was there until I finally let the squirming girl go. She ran crying into her brother's arms, and as he comforted her he glared evilly at me.  
  
"Under other circumstances I would have handed you over to the cops. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
"Circumstances.?" he said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Well you have your little sister to care for, she needs you. I have... had a little brother once."  
  
"You're a runaway, aren't you?"  
  
"Well aren't you and your sister runaways?" I countered.  
  
"No, we have a home," Nia said. "We have a mommy and a daddy too."  
  
"So why do you steal?"  
  
"How else can we live?" he clenched his fists in anger. "Our mother is sick, and our father is gone! How else can we live outside of society?!"  
  
"You fight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll have a submission fight. The loser gives up something to the winner. I'll give you all my food and money, if you win."  
  
"But I have nothing to give!"  
  
"Well then, if I win you'll just have to pay me back with favors. You'll have to be my servant for two weeks."  
  
"What?! That's crazy!"  
  
"Well it's either that or your sister."  
  
"No Kero! Don't let her take me again!"  
  
"Fine, if you win I'll be your servant for two weeks. But promise you won't hold anything back." He said as he moved into a fighting position, his face a grim mask of concentration and anger. "Only if you don't, I've been looking for a challenge. Now let's fight!"  
  
AN: I know this took a while and it's short, but it's the best I could do cuz I've been so busy getting ready for school (AAGH!) I'll try to put up more longer chapters, just keep on reviewing or you get none HAHAHAHA. Actually I'd probably put up more cuz I like this story, but review to make me feel special. 


	9. Hold Back Nothing

9  
  
Kero was the first to make a move, he ran forward and swung at Thong with his fist, but she quickly dodged. She retaliated with a kick aimed at his head, but he ducked under it and hit her back, sending her to the ground.  
  
He's faster than I expected, Thong thought. Well I guess you have to be quick and nimble to be a thief.  
  
She stuck out her legs and tripped him, and then got up and kicked him in his side. He rolled over and grabbed her leg, and flung her.  
  
He's strong too, thought Thong as she hit the ground again. I might actually have to try.  
  
Quick as lighting, she ran forward and smashed into Kero, catching him by surprise. Winded, he slowly got up, and said to her, "I guess you were toying with me as much as I was with you. If you won't hold anything back, I promise I won't."  
  
"How can I trust a promise made by a thief? Not that I'm worried," Thong retorted. "But if I don't hold anything back, I'll probably destroy myself, and possibly a large part of the surrounding area."  
  
Kero drew back in shock, "You're bluffing!"  
  
"Don't believe me? Then find out for yourself!"  
  
Kero rushed Thong, and aimed a flurry of punches at his face. Smirking, she dodged for a bit, and then sent him flying with a slight shove. He got up and tried to tackle her, throwing all his weight into it, but she rose up into the air, and he did a face plant and slid painfully over the ground. He turned over, his face a scratched and bloody mess, and was at first confused when he saw a glowing blue light getting closer to him. Then, realizing what it was, he cried out and made a futile attempt to block the ki blast. He heard Nia scream in the background, and then there was a loud exploding sound in his ears.  
  
It took a moment to realize that he had not been hit by the blast, that it had hit the ground right beside his head. He was unharmed, except for a few singed hairs. He got up and laughed, "You missed me."  
  
"I didn't miss. I wasn't aiming for you. If you don't give up, I promise I won't miss the next time."  
  
"Sure." he grinned maliciously. "Whatever you say!"  
  
Kero threw a handful of dust into Thong's eyes, and she let out a cry of surprise and pain. Taking the advantage, Kero threw himself at her, ravaging her with a storm of blows.  
  
Shit, I can't block if I can't see, and he's so fast and strong! Thought Thong as stars repeatedly burst in her head, making supernovas of pain. That bastard. that.  
  
"DIRTY CHEATER!" Thong screamed as her rage exploded.  
  
Kero was thrown back by a violent explosion of energy, and collided with a tree one hundred feet away. Just before he surrendered to darkness, he heard Nia screaming once more, and he saw the girl now had golden hair, and a black storm had gathered around her, surrounding only her.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU WITCH?!" Nia screamed at Thong, running towards the slumped form of her brother, tears streaming down her face. She fell to her knees beside Kero, and started to shake him. "Kero! Wake up! Wake up! Don't you dare leave me like daddy did! KERO DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
The little girl continued to scream, and then her voice broke into wailing sobs.  
  
"Oh my god, what did I do?" Thong said to herself, suddenly drained of all her energy. "I can't believe it, I killed him. I'm not a witch, I'm a monster. I'm a horrible monster, just like Vegeta!"  
  
She almost broke down into tears herself, but then her self-loathing was interrupted by a slight movement. Just a tiny twitch, and hope was restored. Thong ran towards Kero, shouting, "He's alive! I didn't kill him!"  
  
She dropped and felt for a pulse, and then checked his breathing. "Nia, don't worry, he'll be fine. He's got a pulse and he's still breathing. He'll be okay so just stop crying. I'm going to get something that will help him, just stay here and watch him."  
  
Nia didn't respond at all, but Thong left anyway. He's alive, but I don't know for how long. I cut him up pretty bad, and that smash couldn't have helped. I've got to hurry.  
  
She flew up into the sky, and headed to the watchtower where Korin the cat lived. She had only been there once before, but she still remembered the way. It's just a matter of time. No, it's a matter of everything; time, fate, life and death.  
  
Yea I know this took me awhile and it's kinda short, but I don't have a lot of time. But thanks for all your reviews, and I'll try to keep on working! 


	10. Fight for Life

I arrived at the top of the watchtower in minutes, but I feared it still took too long. Korin had seen me coming and was waiting for me. "What can I do for you Thong?" the smiling white cat asked.  
  
"Korin, it's an emergency! I need senzu beans, quick!"  
  
"Hmm. well right now I only have one-"  
  
"Don't worry, that should be enough. Thank you so much!"  
  
Korin handed her the single bean, which she stuffed in her pocket, then she gave the furball a quick embrace. "Just one more favor, don't tell anyone you have seen me, maybe I'll explain later. Seeya!"  
  
She flew off, turning once more to wave back to Korin. Then her face became serious once again as she thought, I hope I'm not too late, or I'll never forgive myself. She pushed herself as fast as she could go, but every second dragged by like an hour. In less than two minutes, Thong was by Kero's side once more. Nia's wails had softened to gentle sobs, and she was almost completely exhausted.  
  
When Thong tried to put the bean into Kero's mouth, the little girl got renewed strength and put up a protest. "No! What are you doing to my brother? Leave him alone!" she cried.  
  
"Relax, I'm just trying to help, and this will make him feel better."  
  
"No! It's poison, isn't it? And Kero hates beans too! Stop it!"  
  
Impatiently, Thong pushed Nia away, and tried to feed the senzu bean to Kero. But then she realized that he couldn't chew it, and there was no way for him to swallow the whole thing without choking. Getting an idea she saw on a movie once, she hesitated slightly before putting the bean in her own mouth and chewing it up. Once it was mushy enough, she leaned over Kero's body, and put her mouth to his. Automatically his reflexes made him swallow, and a minute later his breathing became stronger, and then his eyes opened.  
  
Even though Kero was unconscious, he was still vaguely aware of things going on around him, like his sister's cries. It was those cries he tried to hold on to, to prevent himself from completely slipping away. And then he was aware of a gentle weight against his lips, and then a vile taste filled his mouth and slid down his throat. Then everything became clearer, his hearing, his movements, his vision, and his thinking. Kero sat up, completely regained of his consciousness.  
  
Suddenly Nia's arms were around his neck. "Kero! You're all right!"  
  
He held her close and then glared at Thong. "You're a terrible kisser."  
  
"What?!" Thong's face blushed red with embarrassment.  
  
"Your lips barely moved-"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I wasn't trying to kiss you!"  
  
"So then what were you doing?"  
  
"Saving your life!"  
  
"How is puking into my mouth saving my life?"  
  
"That was not puke, it was a senzu bean in took the care to pre-chew for you so you could eat it. That mushy little bean gave you your strength back, you ingrate!"  
  
"So you brought me back just so you could insult me?"  
  
"No, I brought you back because I'm a good person, and I'm starting to wish I hadn't."  
  
"Hmph." Kero got up, still holding his sister, and turned his face away.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me? 'Hmph'! Not even a 'thank you', how rude!"  
  
"How can I thank you if I don't know your name?" Kero turned back to face her.  
  
"Oh...uh." Thong looked wildly around her, frantically thinking of a name. Her eyes finally settled on a bush of wild roses. "Nohara, my name is Nohara."  
  
"Wild rose, it suits you. Thank you Nohara, for saving my life." 


	11. Swimming in Happiness

Kero picked up his little sister, who was completely exhausted from the ordeal. "Well, for two weeks I guess I'm your personal slave. So what is your first command master?"  
  
"You really don't have to be my slave, I almost killed you!"  
  
"We made a deal, and I lost. So whether you like it or not, I'm your slave for a whole two weeks."  
  
"Fine, as long as you don't grow a hunch and start following me saying 'Yesss Massster', Because then I would have to hurt you. Oh and by the way it's 'mistress', I'm a girl."  
  
"You sure don't fight like one. By the way, what was with the blonde thing?"  
  
"Oh.haha.um." Thong, or Nohara now, fidgeted nervously. "It's just a hereditary thing! Nothing to worry about! No more questions slave!" She smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ow! Sorry! Geez!" Kero said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I don't like talking about my past."  
  
"Oh, that bad, huh? Well, mine wasn't very rosy either, neither is the present, and the future doesn't look to promising for my family."  
  
"Well obviously life isn't pretty if you have to steal to survive. Here, let's go get some food for you and Nia."  
  
"What about Mommy?" Nia asked as she squirmed in her brother's arms to look at Nohara. Kero set her down.  
  
"All right, your mother too. Do you know what she likes to eat?"  
  
"Um. She really likes sweets, me too."  
  
"But she needs healthy food, and medicine. She's very sick, and we need to get back to her soon." Kero said very seriously.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Nohara asked.  
  
"I don't know, we can't take her to a doctor, because we have no money, and father's. circumstance. doesn't really help things." Kero cast away his eyes when he saw Nohara's puzzled expression. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"Sure, but right now let's get something to eat, I'm starving! How does an all you can eat buffet sound?"  
  
The sibling's eyes brightened, but then they looked at their shabby clothes and dirty faces. "I don't really think we're acceptable," Kero said.  
  
"Well I can fix that! Is there a pond or something near by?" Nohara inquired as she rummaged in her bag for soap and shampoo.  
  
Kero nodded and she followed him to a small but relatively clean pond hidden in a grove of trees. The sun filtered through the foliage and made the water sparkle, birds sang melodically, and here and there were bursts of colour from different flowers. Nohara smiled at the tranquil beauty, and Nia giggled with glee.  
  
"Isn't it pretty in here? It's mine and Kero's special place," she showed off the surroundings with pride. "Not very many people know about it, so I can play all I want and no one yells at me or looks at me funny. Right Kero?"  
  
Her older brother smiled and nodded. Nohara helped Nia out of her clothes, so the little girl was just in her undergarments, but Kero just stood there looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Are you going to take a bath or do I have to help you too?"  
  
Kero blushed and took off his shirt, revealing well-developed muscles and a lean frame. Not too bad, thought Nohara.  
  
Kero caught her looking at him, and blushed deeper. "A little privacy?"  
  
Nohara rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. "Okay kiddo, are you going to get in the water?" Nia laughed and waded into the pond, splashing water everywhere. She squealed from the sudden cold, but soon she got used to the temperature. The cool water gave respite from the sweltering summer heat, and she sighed and sank in deeper.  
  
Kero had just taken off his pants so he only had on boxer shorts when he noticed that Nohara was stripping as well. He turned a dark crimson and asked,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Aren't I allowed to go for a swim? Besides, I'm not naked, I still have on my underwear. Haven't you ever seen a girl in a bikini?"  
  
"Well yeah, but." Kero faltered awkwardly and looked away. How can she be so audacious? Had she no sense of shame at all? He heard her slip into the water with a quiet splash, but he hesitated.  
  
"What's the matter? Hurry up!"  
  
"I don't like the cold," he responded as he dipped his toe in. This was a lie, because normally he would love to jump in and let his body cool down. What is the matter with me? Before he could think for another second, Nohara rose out of the water and pulled him in with a loud splash. Shocked, he instantly broke the surface and spluttered. "Hey! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"You took too damn long!" Nohara started to giggle childishly. "You look like a drowned rat!"  
  
Kero shot her an evil glare and swam towards the opposite end, far away from the treacherous girl. She shrugged and grabbed the shampoo sitting on the edge of the water. She squirted some into her hand and lathered up Nia's medium-length brown hair. "Mmm! It smells like raspberries!" the little girl exclaimed.  
  
"Careful, or you'll get it in your eyes." As Nohara continued to wash Nia's hair, she thought lovingly of her little brother, Ty. She used to give him baths all the time, and he would always make up an amusing adventure. She also remembered bathing with Bra when they were four and five, and how they would fight over the toys, and how her mother would always find a way to make them both satisfied. She quickly wiped away a tear and then washed her own hair as Nia scrubbed the dirt off herself with soap.  
  
Nohara ducked under the water to rinse, and then sneakily swam toward Kero, still holding the bottle of raspberry shampoo. In one swift movement she put him in a headlock and poured shampoo into his hair.  
  
"What the-? Hey-! Ow, you're breaking my neck! Ack my eyes! You got it in my eyes!"  
  
"So stop squirming and shut up!" She dunked his head repeatedly in the water. Each time he went under he flailed his arms, and every time he came up he spluttered. Nohara laughed, and then took pity on him and let go.  
  
He immediately scrambled up the bank and into a tree, dripping water everywhere. "Stay back devil woman!"  
  
Nia pointed and giggled at her sopping brother. "Hee hee! You look like a sea-monkey!"  
  
Nohara almost drowned from laughter, truly enjoying herself for the first time since she had run away. 


End file.
